At present, China Mobile, China Unicorn and other operators have set up MMSC (Multimedia Messaging Service Center) and realized MMS function on the platform. So far, the MMSC is one of the SMS (Short Message Service) technologies with the highest development level, of which the greatest feature is support to multimedia function. The MMSC may transmit video clips, pictures, sound and words in virtue of high speed transmission technology EDGE (Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution) and GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) by using WAP as a carrier. Not only the multimedia transmission can be implemented between mobile phones, but the multimedia transmission can also be implemented between mobile phones and computers. In order to implement the interworking of Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) among different operators, according to the requirements of interconnection subcommittee of ministry of industry and information technology on implementing the MMS interworking, China Mobile, China Unicorn and other operators need to set up dedicated Multimedia Messaging Service Interworking Gateway (MMSIG) to support MMS interworking.
During implementing of interworking, as the interworking gateway between two operators lacks a synchronous mechanism in determining of message sending status, causing a same message to be sent repeatedly, and making user experience reduced.
For a sender, after receiving a feedback message, it needs to wait for the next reply signaling before reporting of completing forwarding, as shown in FIG. 1. Due to different links, message caching is also needed. When time is out and there is no forwarding message response signaling, the cached content is resent, the success rate of the sending will be low and long delays may occur in some flows; while for a receiver, after replying the feedback message, it may not forward the message at once until forwarding message response signaling is successfully replied. If the forwarding message response signaling fails to be sent, the forwarding message request signaling will be discarded. If it is not discarded, the message status of the two MMSIGs will become inconsistent: the original MMSIG will consider the sending of the message fails, whereas the recipient MMSIG in fact has succeeded in the reception. As a result, this message will be sent multiple times, and the original user will be billed repeatedly, affecting the user experience and causing complaint. Therefore, the method in the prior art needs to be improved.